1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous driving control system for a vehicle.
2. Related Art
It is known in the art an autonomous driving control system for a vehicle which is able to switch between manual driving and autonomous driving. The system is provided with an autonomous driving control part for controlling autonomous driving, a recognizing part for recognizing an awakeness of a driver, and an alarm part for prompting the driver to awake if the recognized awakeness is lower than a predetermined level (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-171391A).